This Is Your Last Chance
by weloveyouback
Summary: Kairi has loved Roxas since well, forever. Unfortunatly Roxas has a girlfriend. Kairi can do one of two things: move on & get over it, or try to split them up. What will she do? What will she uncover? Only time will tell... Rated for later chapters
1. Admiring from a distance

**A/N: Heyyyy :D. This is my first fanfic so i'm sorry for it being a bit, well, 'blah'! There's some OOC in this (but thats just cause sometimes i fail at getting the characters just right so sorry!), so yeah, if you don't like it don't read any further! Reviewing is always appreciated as I will need nudging in the right direction sometimes! I hope you enjoy :D.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own KH or any of its characters. **

Admiring From A Distance

I glared at her from over the top of my textbook; if looks could kill she would be dead ten times over. At least. She's just sat there; she didn't even have to try. I used to think that god couldn't give with both hands, but boy was I wrong. Naminé was gorgeous _and_ she was a borderline genius. Life just wasn't fair. Oh wait, did I forget to mention the best thing about her? She's dating my long-term crush -- Roxas. I've been pretty much in love with Roxas since I met him, which was when we were 4; he offered to share his lollypop with me when Axel stole mine at nursery. Since then I have been completely infatuated with him and his cute smile & his blonde uncontrollable hair. It kills me knowing that I will never have a chance with him. Although I guess I don't suffer _too_ much, I mean I am his first hand girl. (Who is closely becoming his second hand girl, thanks to a certain gorgeous girl).

The school bell shrilled above my head which meant that hell was over for the weekend. I quickly threw my textbooks into my bag, threw it over my shoulder and headed out of the door, ignoring the pleading voice of Miss Hemmingway who was reminding the rest of the class to try and attempt to do some revision for our upcoming exams. I dashed to the fountain as quickly as I could, I just _had_ to beat her there, at least then I would have a few precious moments with Roxas, before she would come along & take up all of his attention.

I reached the fountain & collapsed on the nearby bench; I threw down my bag & slouched back onto the bench, he wasn't here yet. I'll just shut my eyes I thought. I listened to the general chatter of everyone around me, people making plans for the weekend, discussing what shoes would go best with what outfit, and it was all just general nonsense to me, none of it mattered. At this second I felt quite content, here I was on a beautiful day, say outside catching some sun, I had the best friend ever (who was also drop dead gorgeous) and I wasn't doing too badly in school, I guess I can't really complain.

My mood quickly dropped however when somebody stood casting a shadow over me and blocking out my sun. I sighed and opened my eyes, only to be greeted by Naminé. Great I thought, I don't even get some alone time with Roxas now. I pouted as I scooted along the bench to make some room for her.

"Thanks!" Naminé said happily. _Urgh_ her voice was like nails down a chalkboard. I managed to give her a slight grin, I busied myself by looking through my bag, and I was trying to avoid conversation with her at all costs. Obviously she didn't get the hint as she started talking to me about our psychology homework. All I could hear was "blah blah blah blah..." I balled up my fists & bit my lip to stop myself from yelling at her that I didn't care what she thought about psychology or anything else for that matter.

"Now look at that, my two favourite girls! Aren't I a lucky boy?" yelled a familiar voice. I looked up to see Roxas on the other side of the fountain. I couldn't help it -- a big grin spread across my face. I managed to throw a quick glance at Naminé who was also wearing a large grin. Hmmpf. Not to be outdone by her, I stood up and ran over to Roxas. I threw my arms around him and gave him a huge hug. He threw his arms around me and gave me a big bear hug. Ah -- _bliss!_ I took a deep breath and my nose was filled with his gorgeous, gorgeous smell. He smelt lovely even after a today at college. I didn't want the hug to end. This was my favourite place to be in the whole entire world. Surrounded by his strong arms, I have never felt safer. He kissed the top of my head like he always did and laughed as I pulled him even closer.

He started to let go and my mood dropped again. Great. Now it's her turn. I let go and walked back over to the bench and my abandoned bag. I shot a backwards glance at Roxas and Naminé. He was hugging her and whispering into her ear, she just giggled a lot and made stupid happy noises.

I let out a sigh as I hauled by bag over my shoulder. God, what would I give to be in her shoes at this moment? _Everything._ That's what I would give - _everything._ I strolled over to the car park, and slouched against Roxas' black Volvo. I needed to get away from their mind-numbing bubble of love.

After what seemed like an age, I heard the sounds of their voices getting closer. I stood up and straightened my skirt which kept slipping to the side, (note to self: _never_ wear this skirt again!). Roxas unlocked the car, and opened Naminé's door. I heaved my door open and scrambled into the back seat & threw my bag on the floor.

"What's wrong with you?!" Roxas asked as he climbed into the front seat next to Naminé. A giggle filled the car as Naminé said "Miss Hemmingway has been on her back, about not doing her homework again!" which was followed by more annoying giggles. Thanks for that smart arse, I thought. I balled up my fists for like the thousandth time that day and bit me lip to stop a stream of abuse from escaping my lips.

"Kairi! What did your mum say to you?" Roxas sighed as he drove along the main street. I made a grunting noise in response and leaned forward to turn on the radio. At least I could drown out her and his lecture this way.

5 minutes later I regretted turning on the radio, Roxas and Naminé were now singing stupid love songs at each other. Why did I have to be in this situation? _Why me?!_ We hadn't moved very far as there was a traffic jam, someone really didn't like me up there, I thought as I looked out of my window up to the sky. Why else would I have to sit through this? Please let this be over soon, I wished and wished, over and over again. After saying it at least a hundred times over, my prayers were answered. The traffic slowly began to inch forward; I was willing to take every inch I could get, just as long as I got out of there!

_Finally!_ My street came into view, and I can honestly say I have never been that eager before to leave Roxas' company. As he pulled to a stop outside of my house, I managed to mutter thanks as I threw open the car door. Ah sweet fresh air! The sound of birds! I'm FREE! I had never been more grateful in my entire life. I flung my bag over my shoulder and raced up the path to my front door. I yelled a quick bye in the direction of the car as I was searching for my keys. I pulled out all my textbooks and flung them over the floor and began emptying the rest of my bag onto the floor. _Shit_. Where were my keys? I searched through all my things on the floor and they weren't there. _Shit -- Mum is going to kill me if I have lost another set._ I threw a glance towards Roxas and Naminé. Roxas was looking at me with a stupid grin on his face, I just glared at him. I put all my things back in my bag and slowly walked over to the car. _Really, why me?!_

"Has little baby Kairi lost her keys again?" said Roxas in the most patronising voice I have ever heard in my entire life. I heaved the car door open for a second time that afternoon and slid into the seat. _Great, just my bloody luck_. Naminé turned around and let out that ridiculous giggle and said "It's okay! You can come and hang with me and Roxas at my house!" I managed to give her a slight grin as she turned back around. "Whoop-de-fucking-doo." I muttered under my breath.


	2. Revelations

**A/N: Hiiiiiiii! Sorry it's been a while, had a lot on my plate & I've only just come back from being on holiday for two weeks! But yeah, this is the next part & i'm not too sure about it. It just doesn't feel completely right, so it may change a bit if i figure out what i don't like about it! Reviewing is always appreciated, especially on this chapter as I really do need to sort it out! :D. Anyway! Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own KH or any of its characters.**

Revelations  
  
"So...?" I mumbled as I sat in the most sickening situation ever, trying to find something to focus my attention on. Here I was sat in Naminé's room trying not to watch her suck Roxas' face off. _Great, this is exactly what i want to be doing right now. Things couldn't actually get much worse right now. _Pulling myself up off the floor I walked over to bookcase in the corner of the room which was as far away as possible from Roxas and Naminé. The bookcase held a selection of books, DVD's and CD's on it. I looked through the stack of CD's trying to find something at least half decent to put on, but that was a harder task than I had imagined. I always thought that she would have good taste in music, but I was clearly wrong. She just seems too 'deep' for this mind numbing noise -- know what I mean? Yeah, I know U make her out to be an airhead, but we all know she is a genius; you only have to look at the books she has to know that. But people can surprise you. Saying that, i'm surprised Roxas can put up with this crappy music, whenever we're out and some rubbish music comes on he is always the first to complain that its making his ears bleed. I smiled at the thought of me and Roxas just hanging out, something which we hadn't done a lot lately. I sighed out aloud as I plugged my ipod into the stereo which was next to the bookshelf. _At least me and him both like this. _

The change in music made Naminé break out of her Roxas trance, she turned to look at me with a pout on her face. _Oh dear, what now. _"I don't like this music...it's all whiney!" she said in a voice that reminded me of a small child. I shuddered as I replied. "Well I like it, and so does Roxas." I walked back over to where they sat and sat back down. Naminé turned to Roxas and from what I could see looked at him with her big puppy dog eyes and said "Roxy...can we please put something else on? You know I don't like this!" I turned away and looked out the window, she made me feel sick. "Come on Kairi...it is her house..." he pleaded. I glared at him as I stood up and stormed over to the stereo. "Fine, do whatever you want! I'm going. Not like you care!" I yelled. I scooped up my bag and stormed out of her room, down the stairs and out of her house, unstopped. Thanks Roxas. So much for best friends.

Tears began to stream down my face, I didn't move to wipe them away, I've been holding this in for a while now. _Stupid bitch, she has him brainwashed. She really has him under her thumb. I really am losing him to her. _The final though made me want to scream out aloud, but I didn't want to draw attention to myself. So, instead I kicked the nearest lamppost with all the force I could. **Snap. **That didn't sound good, nor did it feel good. Pain shot up my leg and my foot felt like it was on fire. My tears of anger soon turned to tears of pain. I collapsed on the pavement and cried. I tried to move but I couldn't without nearly passing out from the pain, so I just sat and cried more.

The sky turned on orange pinky colour, that under other circumstances I would have appreciated more. I shifted over to where my bag was and searched for my phone. _Jeez, I have a lot of crap. I should really sort it out, no wonder i can never find my keys. Ipod, hairbrush, psychology text _

_book...phone! _I flipped open the phone and scrolled down until I found my mum's number, just as I was about to press call, the silence around me was broken by the sound of someone calling my name. I turned around and saw Roxas running towards me shouting my name. _Shit! I look a mess! _I tried wiping away the tears and sorting my hair out, not that it would help much. My eyes were probably bright red and swollen because I had been crying so much. _Wait. What am I doing? I shouldn't care what he thinks anymore. He just chose her over me – and i'm supposed to be his best friend!_

"Kairi, what happened?!" he said as he drew closer to me. _Uh oh. I can't tell him the real reason. _I bit my lip as I tried to think of an excuse. "I...urm...I fell over and hurt my ankle..." I lied. Roxas was now sat with me looking at me with his piercing blue eyes. _God, why did he have to be so beautiful? _I snapped out of my thoughts as I realised he was talking to me again. "...what am I going to do with you, hmm?" her joked as if the scene at Naminé's hadn't happened. I glared at him again. "Nothing you couldn't do with Naminé" I snapped back. He looked completely thrown by that comment. _Damnit! Get a grip Kai! _I pulled myself up to leave, but fell back down as pain shot up my leg again, and new tears formed in my eyes. Roxas sighed out aloud and stood up offering his hand to me. I took it and he helped me up. He put his arm around me to support me as he helped me to his car. _Bliss! I don't care about the pain; Roxas has his arm around me._ _Oh wait, now that hurts. Don't pass out, don't pass out!_ My thoughts turned to concentrating on not passing out. I sneaked a glance Roxas who looked lost in thought as I hobbled over to the car.

Once I was finally sat in his car and I didn't have to put all my energy into not passing out, I turned to face Roxas. He was staring at me again. "Right, stop staring! I know i'm a mess right now, you really don't have to remind me." i mumbled. Roxas smiled and ruffled my hair. _He is so perfect, I can't stay mad at him, and I hate him for that. _"Kai...you still look beautiful" he muttered. My mouth dropped open and i was speechless. Words would not leave me mouth. I tried, but nope, nothing. _How attractive of you Kairi. _"I mean...I...I...urm...doesn't matter!" he stuttered as he began to drive me home. I just looked at him. Did he really just call me beautiful? He has never called me beautiful in the history of our entire friendship.

For the rest of the journey we made small talk about irrelevant things, my mind was on other things and it sure looked like Roxas' was too. As we pulled up outside my house for the second time that day, Roxas turned to face me, it was the first time he had looked at me since well the 'incident'. His eyes were full of an emotion that I couldn't figure out. Hope? Or maybe regret? I shuddered at the latter. "Kai...I'm sorry about before. I have to be on her side or she gets annoyed with me. It's complicated." He mumbled. _WHAT?! _"Oh, Roxas i'm sorry...I just thought that perhaps you would stick up for your best friend!" I said sarcastically. "She best be giving you amazing sex if you picked her over me!" I spat. Tears began streaming down my face again. Before he could reply I flung open the car door and hobbled as fast as I could to my house. _Please let mum be home, please! _I prayed as I approached the door. Click. _Yes! I love you mum!_ I opened the door and stepped inside. Click. The door locked behind me, leaving a stunned, speechless Roxas on the other side._ SheSH_


	3. Let Me Be With You

**A/N: Hey! Right, first off – I am SO sorry! It has been months since I have updated. I may as well tell you the truth as to why I haven't, but I warn you now it is so lame. I broke up with my long term boyfriend and I took it really badly, when I finally got over it, for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to write anymore. Then things went worse again with family matters etc...but now I feel like I'm back :). However, I warn you now that I have lost my way a little and this chapter is a little all over the place. I just need to hit my stride again. It should be soon :), promise! So yeah, I apologise for the lateness of this update and the lameness of this update also. Feedback would be much appreciated as I believe that this is probably my poorest chapter and it could do with some improvement! So yeah, read and hope you enjoy! (Although this is doubtful!) All feedback is appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own KH or any of its characters.**

Let me be with you?

I let out a small whimper as I crumpled into a ball on the floor, the pain of fighting with Roxas mixed with the excruciating pain of my foot, swept over me. Anger burned inside my chest as I thought of how Roxas had abandoned me for her, which was closely followed by a tiny flutter of butterflies as I replayed the moment he called me beautiful, but that was short lived as another wave of anger swept over me. "ARGH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I yelled as I threw my bag forcefully against the wall. _I hated the fact that I couldn't stop thinking about him, no matter whether it was good thoughts or bad thoughts, I hated that I lived just to be around him, I hated that he had this effect on me. _Just as I was about to start another inward battle in my head I was brought back to Earth by a small cough, I glanced towards the kitchen door where Mum was stood. She was shaking her head lightly at me with a concerned look etched on her face. As we locked eyes, more tears streamed down my face. "Mum...please, make it s-stop? P-p-please...m-make the pain stop?" I stammered as she approached me and turned to sit down next to me. She carefully pulled me close to her and wrapped her arms around me. "Don't worry Kai, whatever has happened will sort itself out. Right now I don't think I can take the pain away, heartbreak hurts like a bitch, but your heart will mend itself eventually. It might take a while, but it will happen. You might not think it will get better, but it will. I promise." She spoke softly as she brushed away my tears before she ran her fingers through my hair, brushing it off of my tear stained face. I sighed heavily as I tried to find the words to explain myself, but nothing came. No words would form. _Never again. Never again will I let a boy have a hold on my heart._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shining through the small chink in the curtains woke me up. I blinked a few times as I tried to remember how I had got into bed. _Ahh, that's it_. _After I had spoken to Mum she had given me some pain killers and together we managed to get me into bed. Thank god we only lived on one floor. I don't think I could have handled the stairs. I pulled the covers tighter around me as I tried to remember why it was exactly that I was in such a state last night. My memory was a little hazy, those pain killers must have been stronger, but I'm pretty sure it had something to do with Roxas_. BEEP! The loud noise startled me. I had a text. Right – now where was my phone? I pulled the covers from over my head to look around my room. _Hmm...My bag maybe?_ But that was on the other side of the room and there was no way I was getting out of bed. "MUMMMMM!" I yelled at the top of my voice, but that was only greeted by silence. "MUM!" I yelled again. Nothing. I sighed to myself as I reluctantly slid myself out of bed carefully putting most of my weight onto my good foot. _Ouch, this hurts._ I looked down at my bad foot and it was all swollen and red. _Ew, gross_. Slowly and carefully I hobbled over to my bag and began to drag it back to bed with me. Crawling back into bed, small snippets of the previous day were coming back to me, and to be honest, what I could remember did not seem good at all. Pulling the bag onto the bed used up a lot of my energy. Man was I tired, I felt like hell. I searched through my bag to find my phone which was at the bottom covered in sweet wrappers; I carefully peeled off the wrappers so I could see the screen which was flashing. 4 text messages and 2 missed calls. I clicked on the missed calls, both off of Roxas, _I wonder what he wants?_ I decided I would ring him back later, he would probably be still in bed, and he is so lazy it's unbelievable. I clicked onto the text messages, 3 off of Roxas and one off Mum. I read Mum's text first:

**FROM:** Mum  
**MESSAGE:** Hey Kai, just nipped out, be back at 12. Stay in bed! Ring Sora if you need anything. Love u xxx

I smiled to myself as I typed out a quick reply, saying thanks and I hope she was having a good time. I sent that and then opened the first message off of Roxas.

**From:** Roxas  
**MESSAGE:** Kai...I am so sorry. Please don't hate me? You know I love you, you're my best friend. Please? Talk to me? X

What was he talking about? Ahh, stupid memory! All I know is that it has to be something to do with Naminé; she is the only thing we fight about. I shook my head as I opened the second text message from Roxas.

**FROM:** Roxas  
**MESSAGE:** Please don't do this? I need you. I am so sorry, please believe me? You know how it is. I have to choose her! Just answer your phone? X

'_You know how it is', do I really?_ I thought back to last night. _What had actually happened? Right, school finished, Roxas took me home, then what? _I slouched back into my pillow and pulled the covers back over my head. I re-read the text a few more times hoping that something would give me a clue. _'I have to choose her!' It clicked. We argued over music and he picked her side again._ I let out a small groan. _Why does she have to be so god damn irritating!_ I felt my face go red as, once again, my body filled with anger._ Breathe Kai; don't let her get to you! Deep breaths, breathe in...and out...in...and out..._I calmed down a little and began to read his final text message.

**FROM:** Roxas  
**MESSAGE:** I'll come over tomorrow, we need to talk. You can't cut me out like this; I mean, come on, who else will look after you :)? I love you Kai, you're my one true friend. You can't let this happen.

_I can't let this happen? Me? It was his fault!_ I hurled my phone across the room in a fit of anger. _God how on Earth am I in love with this boy?! _I burst into a fit of tears, crying seemed like the only thing I could do anymore. I sat and cried my heart out. _Realisation was setting in that maybe he'll never be mine, maybe we are just not meant to be together. Maybe I will have to settle with just being his best friend, and that is all me and him will ever be. I groaned at the thought. That is just something that I cannot settle for. _I reached up for the picture frame that was on my bedside table. I ran my fingers lightly across the picture and smiled a watery smile. _It was a photo of me and Roxas from two summers ago. We looked so happy, like no one in the world could break us apart. I remember it feeling like the greatest thing ever. Back then I thought it would just be me and him forever. Boy how things had changed. I wiped one of my tears off of the picture as a new set of tears formed in my eyes._ "Please Roxas, please....let me be with you." I whispered softly running my finger over the picture of his face.

Creak. My head shot to look at the door. Someone was outside my room. Creak. My heart began to race; I could feel it pounding in my ears. "H-h-hello? Who's there?" I stuttered as the words got stuck in my throat. Creak. My door was pushed open a little but not enough for me to see who was on the other side. My breathing got quicker, I pulled myself onto my bed wincing at the pain in my foot, "Who is it?" I asked again, this time much louder. The door was pushed open further. Then a familiar voice finally answered, "Kai...it's me..."


	4. Goodbye My Lover, Goodbye My Friend

**A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted to say thanks to the people who have reviewed my story, you've given me the focus to carry on writing. Sorry it has been so long since I last updated. Being at university is crazy :). His chapter will be from Kairi and Roxas' point of view. Hope you enjoy, reviews would be helpful! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own KH or any of its characters.**

Goodbye My Lover, Goodbye My Friend

I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Sora's spiky hair emerge from the darkness. "Thank god its you!" I said with a pleased voice. I pulled myself into bed properly trying not to wince too much at the pain. "Hey Kai, your mum said I should pop round to see how you're doing. She explained _everything_ on the phone..." said Sora in his cheery voice as he sat on the edge of my bed. From the look on his face and the tone of his voice it clearly meant that mum had told him about my fall out with Roxas too. "You don't think I'm being stupid about the whole Roxas thing do you?" I mumbled quietly as I twirled my hair through my fingers. "Honestly Kai? I think he is an idiot. But I think he is a confused idiot. You're amazing Kai, and he knows it. You are his best friend in the entire world and you are beautiful. That is kinda intimidating to a guy, you know..." said Sora as he pulled out a packet of sweets from his bag. "I bought these as a get well present, I know how much you love them" he added with a shy smile. I grinned at Sora and took the sweets off him and opened them. "I'm not asking him to propose to me! I'm asking him to be my friend and choose me for once!" I said with a harsh tone in my voice. I open a sweet and then offered the rest of the bag to Sora who took one quickly from the bag. "I don't see why I should take the back seat in our friendship. I've been there for him through thick and thin, and now...he's shoving it back in my face!" I whispered as tears began to form in my eyes again. "Kai, please don't cry!" said Sora as he moved up the bed and put his arm around me. "Look, want me to go and speak to him?" he said quietly. "You-u would d-do t-that?" I stammered as I choked back more tears. "Of course I will, you're one of my best friends – I would do just about anything for you!" he said with an infectious grin on his face. He kissed me on the head and stood up and threw his bag over his shoulder. "Now get some sleep, eat the sweets and get better! I'll give you a ring later and let you know how it goes!" he said cheerily. I smiled and pulled my covers around me "Thanks Sora, I would be lost without you...OH! before you go, can you get my phone for me? I kinda threw it over there..." I pointed to the opposite side of the room. Sora laughed and went a grabbed my phone for me as he muttered "Silly Kai" under his breath. I blushed a little and took the phone off of him. "Thank you. See you later! Let me know how it goes." I waved at him as he slipped out of the door. I closed my eyes and listened to Sora navigating his way through the house, until I heard the front door click shut. Not long after that I dropped into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Thud. Thud. Thud. **_Urgh, what is that noise?! And why is it happening at this stupid time of the morning. _I pulled my pillow over my blonde hair and tried to block out the sound. _I wish whoever it was would just go away. _"Roxas! Get up! You loser!" shouted a voice from outside of my window. _That voice sounds familiar. _"SORA?" I yelled back. "Yes its me you great oaf. Now open the god damn door!" he yelled back with an annoyed tone lingering in his voice. Groaning I pulled back my cover and pulled myself out of bed. "I'm coming!" I yelled back and then laughed as what I had said had sunk in. _How immature am I? Laughing when someone says coming. Jeez, I need to grow up. _I jumped down the stairs two at a time and ran to the front door. "Look, I'm here now. Let me just get the keys." I said through the letterbox to Sora on the other side. Grabbing the keys from the side to unlock the door I saw the time on the clock. _11:45?! Shit! I was supposed to go round to Kai's. Bollocks. I could not be more of a bad friend. I hope she is okay. _I sighed as I yanked open the door to come face to face with an angry looking Sora. _Oh boy. He has been to see Kai obviously. _"You. Stupid. Idiot." He whispered as stepped through the door and pushed past me. "You stupid, stupid, boy! How could you do this to her? You are so blind Roxas. You have no idea how much I want to punch you right now!" He yelled as he turned around to face me, his fists were bunched up into fists. _Oh no, angry Sora, that is never a good sign. _"Look! Let me explain!" I said quickly. I walked into the living room and crashed onto the couch and grabbed a cushion and pulled it up to my face, only to find it smelt like Naminé. Sora sat down next to me, only to punch me in the arm. "OWWW!" I yelped. _He best start explaining soon!_ "Right now I've got that out of my system, care to tell me why the hell you bailed out on Kai yesterday?" he said in a serious tone which I had never heard him use before. I let out a sigh and let my head fall backwards so I looked at the ceiling. "Sora, you have no idea of the position I'm in. You have no idea what Naminé is like, I feel bad for Kai, but she isn't my girlfriend, Naminé is. She needs to understand that." Before I could do anything, Sora thumped me in the arm again. "YOU IDIOT! KAI IS YOUR BEST FRIEND!" he yelled in my face before standing up and hitting me across the head. "DUDE! STOP WITH THE HITTING!" I yelled at him as I tried to block his hits. He was pretty strong for a small boy. "DUDE, STOP BEING A DICK THEN!" he screamed back. He gave up with the hitting and went and sat on the windowsill. "Roxas, you can't treat her like this, it's not fair. Since when did Naminé control everything you do? You have no idea how hurt Kai is. Seriously sort yourself out or you are going to lose her before you can do anything about it." He muttered. I hung my head in shame as I whispered "You have no idea what its like to be me." Sora got up and walked to the door. He stopped just before closing the door behind him to say "Of course I wouldn't, King Roxas. I'm done trying to sort out your life. I'm done picking up the pieces and trying to mend it again, just to have you wreck it all. We're done. You just need to hope Kairi is in a forgiving mood." Sora let the door shut behind him with a gentle click. I let out a small groan. _Sora, you don't know the half of it. _I stumbled back up to bed and literally fell into bed. My phone let out a loud beep telling me I had a text message. I fumbled under my pillow until I pulled out my phone and flipped it open.

**1 New Message.  
FROM: **Kai  
**MESSAGE: **Roxas, I think this is for the best. I think it is best we take a break from hanging out with each other. Yesterday has left me really hurt. I hope you are happy. Kai.

I sat bolt up right and dialled Kai's number. _Pick up Kai, please! _**"**Hey! Its Kai, I'm either not around right now or I'm screening. You know what to do after the beep!" **Beep! **"Kai, please don't do this. Please pick up the phone! You can't do this to me. You are my baby Kai & I'm your Roxy. Kai...please..." I whispered as silent tears fell down my face. "Please...don't do this." I hung up and pulled the covers over my head. _Kairi, please...just answer your phone. You have no idea what I want to say. _The same thoughts kept running around in my head. Over and over. More silent tears rolled down my cheeks.

* * *

_Kai, don't break now, you can do this. He deserves it. He has had too many chances. Don't pick up the phone! _I was screaming at myself inside my head as my hand hovered over my phone. _Do I ring him? Or do I let him suffer? _ I picked up my phone and hovered over the call button..._Choices, choices. _


	5. Just To Waste My Time With You

**A/N: Welcome to the next chapter! I just wanted to say thank you to all my reviewers, all of you have made me smile :). So yeah a big thank you to those who have reviewed. Anyway on to the next chapter! Again, feedback would be very helpful. Enjoy!**

Just To Waste My Time With You.  
I turned the TV off and hobbled towards the kitchen. The pain was subsiding and so was the swelling which meant that I could go back to school soon. I shuddered at the realisation that I would be sat in class with Naminé 24 hours from now. _Well, tomorrow sure will be interesting._ I sighed to myself as I took my favourite mug out of the cupboard. I flicked the switch on the kettle and hobbled over to the fridge and grabbed the carton of milk. _Urgh, there is nothing in this fridge, mum best go shopping tonight. I'm starving. _I hobbled back to the kitchen side and put two spoonfuls of sugar into my mug, followed by a teabag. I leant against the side as I waited for kettle to boil. I drifted into a daydream as I watched the cat from across the road roll around in the grass and start attacking its own tail. **BEEP!** Startled out of my daydream I realised the kettle had boiled and I had received a text. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and flipped it open.

**1 New Message  
FROM: **Sora  
**MESSAGE: **Hey Kai! Me, Axel, Riku & you are hitting the coffee shop after school. Thinking about it will get you through tomorrow. See you in the morning!

I smiled and typed out a quick message to Sora agreeing to go the coffee house tomorrow, it seemed like I didn't have a choice in the matter anyway. After putting my phone away I finished making myself a drink and hobbled back to the living room. Instead of turning on the TV I pulled my school bag towards me and took out a text book. _Best start some revision; psychology final next week and I haven't started my revision yet. _I flicked through the pages wondering where to start. I flicked through the pages to the back and realised that I didn't know any of it so I ended up back at the beginning page. _Hmm...What a better place to start than the beginning. _And with that I began reading.

Soon my thoughts turned to Roxas, I missed him so much but I couldn't forgive him just yet. No matter how much I craved him I couldn't give in. _Urgh, stupid boy. I can't let him distract me from my revision. I cannot fail. _Reading a few paragraphs and then writing it all out again was such a sucky way to revise but it was the only thing that worked for me. 4 chapters later I closed the boy with a disgruntled sound and let out a small moan of despair. There was no way on this Earth I could take this exam. I put my book into my bag and dragged it to my room and collapsed on the bed letting my bag rest at the bottom of my bed. ** BEEP! **I pulled the phone from my pocket and flipped it open.

**1 New Message  
FROM: **Axel  
**MESSAGE: **Hey Kai! Hope you're okay :), ignore Roxas he is a douche bag, I'll beat him up for you ;). What big brother doesn't tell off his younger brother hey? Cheer up and I'll see you the coffee shop tomorrow. Don't worry. X

Axel was Roxas' older brother, they looked nothing alike. Axel had flaming red hair and Roxas had beautiful blonde hair, okay they both had REALLY spiky hair, but that's about it when it comes to them looking alike. I shut my phone and threw it on my bedside table which accidently slid off the table and fell down the gap between my bed and the table. I reached down to grab it, only to find something else first. I pulled the mysterious object from the gap only to be faced with the picture of me & Roxas that I had pushed off the table when we fell out. I sighed as I propped it back up on the table. We looked so happy. _I want that back. I want to be with him again, I miss him so much. _A silent tear rolled down my cheek which I quickly brushed away. _No Kai, do not cry over him anymore. It's time to move on and just accept that you will always be second best to him. _With some enthusiasm I hauled myself up from my bed and hobbled to my wardrobe. _Plan of action: Make Roxas jealous. _I worked through my wardrobe looking for an outfit that would make Roxas drool, or at least the other boys in school. I sighed a little as I thought about going back to school. _I wish I had the confidence to pull off these outfits. I wish I could be like Olette. Maybe I should ring her and ask for her help. _I hopped back to my table and grabbed my phone and quickly dialled Olette's number. **Ring! Ring! Ring! **  
"Hello?" said Olette.  
"Hey Olette, it's Kai. You okay?" I replied.  
"Kai! Hey! How are you? How's your ankle? I'm good thanks. What can I do you for?" She replied happily.  
"Oh it's getting better, I'm back to school tomorrow and that's kinda why I need your help..." I trailed off.  
"You need my help?"  
"Yeah, well you see, urm...I want to be like you, like confident and I need you to help me pick an outfit to –"  
"- to make Roxas jealous?" she questioned.  
"Well, yeah. I realised that I need to get over him and move on. And what's the harm in doing that as well as making him jealous?" I asked with a slight smile on my face.  
"I'm in. I'll come over now. We'll have him begging you to take him back in no time." She said excitedly.  
"Thank you!" I said happily.  
**Click. **I put the phone into my pocket and began rummaging through my wardrobe again. _If anyone can come up with a killer outfit it will be Olette. _I began pulling out items of clothing that I loved and knew looked good on me but I didn't have the confidence to wear them anywhere other than my room.

10 minutes later there was a knock at the door, I shuffled quickly towards to the door and pulled it open.  
"Hey Kai!" Olette practically shouted.  
"Hey Lett." I smiled back.  
Before I could say anything else she grabbed my hand and dragged me to my room. I hobbled as quickly as I could trying to keep up with her. She pushed my bedroom door open and sat me on the bed and walked over to the wardrobe.  
"Now, sit back and relax as I work my magic!" she smiled and winked at me and began going through the piles of clothes that I had sorted. She muttered to herself a lot about the items of clothing she had in hands. _Let was gorgeous, she was just as stunning as Naminé but people always thought of Naminé first because she was smart too. Let was always everyone's second though. But she was gorgeous. She has brown shoulder length hair that always looked so soft and silky. Unlike mine which constantly looked like a birds nest. She had a figure to kill for too, she was a bit small up top but no one thought she wasn't gorgeous.  
_"Kai!" Shouted Olette as she brought me back to reality. I realised that I had been staring at her. _Oops. My bad. _  
"Sorry Let, I was in a world of my own. What did you say?" I apologised.  
"Go try this outfit on" she said as she bundled a heap of clothes into my arms.  
I shuffled to my bathroom and quickly change into the outfit she had picked. I pulled off my normal clothes and dumped them in a pile on the cold floor. I slid the white vest top over my head and pulled on the pink tartan skirt. I grumbled as I realised how white my legs were. _See, this is exactly why I don't wear skirts. I'm just so...pale! _ I pulled on the knee high black socks Let had given me and slipped into my black flats. I grumbled to myself as I walked back into my room. _Maybe this was a bad idea, I can't pull this off! _  
"Wow Kai, you sexy minx!" Olette giggled.  
_Great. Now she is laughing at me. I cannot wear this to school tomorrow, I will be the laughing stock of the school!_ I slumped onto my bed and hid my face in my hands. I felt the bed buckle a little as Let sat next to me.  
"Kai, I'm joking! Look if you wear this tomorrow, Roxas will not be able to keep his eyes off of you. Trust me. And hey, if that doesn't work, you'll sure have the attention of every other guy in school."  
I smiled at Let and hugged her.  
"Thank you Let. But what should I do about my hair?" I half giggled.  
"Don't you worry about that, you leave that to me!" she winked at me and moved to sit behind me and began to play with my hair.

I stood in the school hallway and took a deep breath as I opened the door slowly into study hall. _Just smile Kai. You can do this. _Let's words echoed in my head as I pushed the door open completely and wore a big smile on my face. Only to be faced with those big blue eyes again, which opened widely as they looked from my head to my toes. I didn't even notice the rest of the class who had turned to look at me too.  
"Kai..." he stuttered.


	6. I Put Some New Shoes On & Suddenly

**A/N: ** **AHHHH! I've finished my first year of university, how scary! So yeah, I have all summer to write some more chapters now, finally! I have lots of ideas buzzing around in my head so I just need to get them down on paper now. I'm not sure how long this story should be, any suggestions? Reviews would be very helpful :), I hope you enjoy!**

I Put Some New Shoes On & Suddenly Everything Is Right  
I gritted my teeth and smiled widely and walked briskly to my chair. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but still I smiled. I placed my folders on my desk and slid into my seat. _That's it Kai. Deep breaths. _I quickly glanced towards Roxas who had turned in his seat to stare at me. Pretty much just like the rest of the class. **Buzz! Buzz! **My phone vibrated in my bag. Quickly I scrambled in my bag and pulled out my phone.

**1 New Message.  
FROM: **Let  
**MESSAGE: **You get 'em girl! Everyone can't take their eyes off of you! Speak to you after class! X

I glanced over to Let's seat who was grinning at me, I grinned back and slid my phone back into my bag. Everyone had gone back to looking towards the front, apart from Roxas. I continued to smile and ignored his pleading look to pay him attention. I opened my notepad and began writing down the notes on the board.

Before long Mr Spellman walked into the room and took his place at the front of the class. Throwing his briefcase onto the table he began talking to the class.

"Now, this morning we will be revising the different sectors of business and what each sector does..." he began. Within seconds I had switched off. I skipped to a clean page in my notepad and began doodling. Mr Spellman began writing more notes on the board which everyone began to copy. The room was pretty quiet while everyone (apart from me) copied down the notes. The quietness was broken by the classroom door bursting open. A flustered Naminé quickly shut the door and took her seat beside Roxas. The usual calm and collected girl we all knew was not who was sat in the class today. Her normally beautiful hair was a tangled mess and her face was bright red and streaked with tears. Roxas looked a little alarmed at her appearance. Everyone was craning to see Naminé better. _Was she crying still? _Mr Spellman became agitated that everyone had stopped what they were doing. "Naminé, I think you best leave the classroom, you have disturbed everyone in here with your late appearance. Now, get out of my classroom." Mr Spellman said in a cool and collected voice. Naminé's lip began to tremble as she gathered her belongings together. Beside her Roxas gathered his things too and they left the classroom together.

Mr Spellman muttered to himself "...did I ask Roxas to leave too? Somehow I don't think I did..." _Urgh! Why does she have to ruin my day? For once he was paying attention to me! Then she has to come in and do this! Stupid bitch. _I continued to doodle on my page until the bell rang. I quickly gathered all my things together and shoved them into my bag. I walked quickly over to Let's desk who was still putting her things in her bag. I must have had a worried expression on my face because she soon said "Don't worry Kai. This will still work." And with that she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the classroom and towards her locker.

"It worked before she walked in! He couldn't take his eyes off of you Kai. Neither could any on the boys in class. You had their full undivided attention. I told you that you could pull it off." Grinned Olette as she stuffed some books into her locker. I stood awkwardly as she fixed her lip-gloss in the mirror attached to her locker door.

"I really can't do this Let. Just look at me! I'm an awkward mess." I groaned.

"I'll soon sort that, don't you worry!" she winked.

She took my backpack off of me and stuffed it into her locker before pulling out a bright pink handbag. The bag was gorgeous, it was a Paul's Boutique bag that I had wanted for ages, but Mum couldn't afford it. It had beautiful gold charms on the zip, they matched my favourite charm bracelet that my Grandmother had bought for me, which was half the reason that I wanted the bag. Before I realised, Let was pushing the bag into my hands.

"A gift, from me to you!" she smiled.

"But Let...I can't take this. It's so expensive!" I cried.

"Don't be silly Kai. My Mum is made of money, I can get another one. Don't worry!" she said as she took books from my backpack and transferred them to my new bag before handing me her lip-gloss.

"Now put this on, we are late for Psychology." She said as she slammed her locker door shut and began walking towards psychology. I quickly applied the lip-gloss and ran after her. _Yum, strawberry flavour. _We walked arm in arm towards psychology and talked about the _drama _that was Naminé.

**Brrrrrrrrrrrrrr! **The bell sounded which signalled the end of the day. I grinned and grabbed my new bag and walked out of home room to the front of school to meet everyone. I sat myself on the bench and waited. I was a bit early and knowing that lot it would take them a while to get here. I pulled out my phone just as a passerby whistled at me. I tried to hide my blush and a small smile. It felt good to get a little attention from boys.

**2 New Messages**

**FROM: **Mum  
**MESSAGE: **Have a good time tonight! Go out and have fun. See u later. Love u xxx

I smiled. I loved my Mum, she was one cool Mum. I wrote a reply saying that I would be home for 7 and that I would see her then. While I typed out my reply, two other people whistled at me. I opened my second message.

**FROM: **Roxas  
**MESSAGE: **Kai...you look amazing. You have no idea how sorry I am. But I have to look after Naminé. I can't explain. I just need you to forgive me.

I let out an angry growl as I deleted the text and threw my phone into my bag. _How can he expect me to forgive him when he doesn't even explain anything? Stupid boy. I refuse to give in. _Just as I stood up Axel and Sora walked out of the school doors. I grinned and ran over to them.

"Hey Kai! Lookin' good!" laughed Sora as he threw his arms around me to hug me. Axel nodded in agreement and then hugged me too. We began walking out of the gates and towards the coffee shop. We spent most of the walk talking about the drama that Naminé had caused throughout the day. We were all clueless as to what had upset her, but apparently it had caused quite a stir throughout the day. She had been crying in every lesson and even ran out of her Chemistry lesson with Axel.

We soon arrived at the coffee shop and talk of Namine stopped. I pushed open the door and I was instantly met with the aroma of ground coffee. _I forgot how much I hate the smell of coffee, yuck. How does anyone drink it? _I spotted Riku sat in the corner booth, so I made my way over to him. I slid into the seat next to him.

"Hello pretty lady!" he purred before bursting into laughter. I punched him in the arm and pouted.

"Don't be mean you! I'm no more comfortable with this than you are. I know I look stupid, but just go with it. It's something I'm trying!" I replied.

"You know I'm only joking Kai, I'm sorry. You look fab! Any guy would be lucky to have you!" he quickly apologised. I grinned and gave him a quick hug.

Axel and Sora wandered over with drinks in hand. 3 Mocha's and a strawberry frappachino for me. _Yum, yum yum. My favourite. _I grinned and muttered a quick thank you before taking a big gulp of my ice cold frap.

"Seriously, drink of the gods!" I grinned as I put my drink down and kissed Axel and then Sora on the cheek. "...thank you!" I finished.

Sora laughed and Axel blushed a little. I slumped back into my seat and closed my eyes and listened to the boys talk about the latest game console they were raving about. Roxas and Naminé crossed my mind but I pushed them back out and tried to think of other things. I kept catching Axel's eye and he would also grin at me and pull a stupid face which made me smile. _I knew I could count on the boys to cheer me up. _I rested my head on Axel's shoulder as tiredness swept over me, and he put his arm around me. The small bell above the door jingled loudly as the door to the shop opened. We all glanced over to the door only to see Roxas and a still tear stained Naminé hand in hand. I let out a small groan and moved closer to Axel. I didn't want to deal with this now, but it looked like I would have to – They had began to walk over to us.

"Hey little bro', how you doin'?" said Axel loudly so that Roxas could hear him. Roxas didn't reply he just shot his brother an angry look. Axel chuckled and shook his head while muttering "Stupid brother" which made me grin a little.

"Hey guys..." squeaked Naminé through sniffles. She gripped Roxas' hand a little tighter when we all replied.

"You okay Nam?" asked Axel in a soothing voice. She just nodded and let go of Roxas' hand and wandered over to a vacant table. Roxas shrugged and said bye before following Naminé to their table. They instantly began whispering to each other and none of us could hear what they were saying.

"Right, I best get going...need to cook tea for Gran" said Axel as he moved his arm from around me and stretched his arms high. I quickly moved my head but I got spiked in the eye by his hair. I let out a giggle and punched him gently in his arm.

"Hey! Watch what you do with your hair!" I giggled.

"Oh Kai! I'm sorry!" He laughed and kissed my cheek. "Gotta be more careful with my hair I guess!"

He slid out of the booth and highfived Sora and Riku.

"Want me to walk you home Kai, then you don't have to walk on your own?" he asked softly.

"Sure, that would be great" I said as I glanced at my watch. "I have to be home soon anyway. See you guys later!" I said as I hugged both Sora and Riku.

"Kai, I'll text you later!" smiled Sora as both he and Riku waved goodbye. I nodded and waved back and made my way to the door, Axel following closely behind me.

We stepped out into the fresh air. _Ahh, fresh air. I can breathe properly again! _Axel fell into step beside me and we began to walk home. We talked about a whole bunch of things; we avoided the big subject that seemed to hover over me. He asked about revision and my mum and how I was coping about losing dad. I brushed off the conversation about Dad. It was still a bit...raw.

As we approached my street I felt Axel take a deep breath beside of me, before he stopped and turned to face me.

"Kai...I'm sorry about Roxas. He is a bit of an idiot sometimes...and this time he is even more of an idiot."

He stopped to brush a piece of hair from my face. He smiled slightly and gently poked me on the nose, I grinned.

"I know how you feel about him, I really do, but I know how he feels about Naminé too..."

His eyes dropped to look at the floor.

"I don't know how to say this, but I don't think you'll be getting him back anytime soon..."

My smile faded and he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to wrap his arms around me.

"Maybe he just isn't the person you think he is Kai? Maybe you've had it wrong all of these years? Maybe it's been the wrong brother...?" He said with a little hope in his voice.

I pulled away from his warm embrace and looked into his fiery eyes, it was like flames danced in them, they were really mesmerising. And in that split second I made a decision. Maybe it was the wrong one, but I made it. I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips against his and kissed him softly. He smiled against my lips and pulled me closer, kissing me a little harder.

_Kairi...What are you doing? _I screamed inside my head, but another part of me turned the volume down on that side of my brain, and it urged me to just go for it. So I wrapped my arms around him pulling him as close as I could. _Maybe this will work somehow. I know he isn't Roxas...but maybe..._

We pulled apart as a car pulled into my street, the lights were blinding and I tried to shield my eyes with my hand. The lights were then turned off and I looked at the car. It was Roxas' car. _Shit._


End file.
